millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 1 (Poland)
This was the first series of Milionerzy, the Polish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It was hosted by Hubert Urbański. This series used a different logo than the original one (see picture). Broadcasting Episodes (partial) * Episode 9 (17th September 1999) Andrzej Zubala (125 000 zł, continued) * Episode 10 (18th September 1999) Andrzej Zubala (125 000 zł) ? * Episode 28 (18th October 1999)Advert Iwona (8000 zł) Artur (continued) * Episode 42 (13th November 1999) 0 zł - twice Mirosław Pawliński (1000 zł, continued) * Episode 43 (14th November 1999) Mirosław Pawliński (1000 zł - lost on 4000 zł) Bogumił Gasek (minimum 32 000 zł)Audio fragment * Episode ? (? December 1999) Dariusz Małachowski (16 000 zł) * Episode ? (? ? 2000) Danuta Czubińska (16 000 zł) * Episode 70 (2nd January 2000) ? Grażyna Tomaszewska (64 000 zł, continued) * Episode 71 (3rd January 2000) Grażyna Tomaszewska (125 000 zł) ? * Episode 73 (8th January 2000) Jacek ? (32 000 zł - lost on 64 000 zł) Kamil Śmiałkowski (32 000 zł - lost on 64 000 zł) ? * Episode 105 (4th March 2000) ? Krzysztof Karwowski (250 000 zł, continued) * Episode 106 (5th March 2000) - audience: 6,51mThe end of the broadcast game show "Milionerzy" Krzysztof Karwowski (250 000 zł) Tomasz Barzowski (1000 zł - lost on 8000 zł) Andrzej Strzelczyk (8000 zł) * Episode 112 (17th March 2000) ? Paweł Wasilewski (1000 zł, continued) * Episode 113 (18th March 2000) Paweł Wasilewski (125 000 zł) * Episode 129 (15th April 2000) ? Alfred Znamierowski (32 000 zł or 64 000 zł, continued) * Episode 129 (16th April 2000) Alfred Znamierowski (125 000 zł) * Episode 138 (30th April 2000) ? (16 000 zł) Stanisław Machelski (8000 zł, continued) * Episode 139 (1st May 2000) Stanisław Machelski (16 000 zł) * Episode 140 (5th May 2000) ? Jarosław Olejnicki (250 000 zł) * Episode 145 (13th May 2000) Iza ? (1000 zł, continued) * Episode 146 (14th May 2000) Iza ? (minimum 1000 zł) Ryszard Ćwirta (125 000zł) Notable contestants 250 000 zł Winners: Krzysztof Karwowski - Episode 106 (5th March 2000) Jarosław Olejnicki - Episode 140 (5th May 2000) 125 000 zł Winners: Andrzej Zubala - Episode 10 (18th September 1999) Bogdan Rzepka - Episode 13 (24th September 1999) Barbara Płachta - Episode 50 (27th November 1999) Katarzyna Niziałek - Episode 68 (31st December 1999) Grażyna Tomaszewska - Episode 71 (3rd January 2000) Maciej Kondratowicz - Episode 110 (12th March 2000) Paweł Wasilewski - Episode 113 (18th March 2000) Alfred Znamierowski - Episode 130 (16th April 2000) Marzena Bralska - Episode 137 (29th April 2000) Łukasz Kaźmierczak - Episode 138 (30th April 2000) Ryszard Ćwirta - Episode 146 (14th May 2000) Katarzyna Kreczmer - Episode 155 (29th May 2000) Bogdan Wencel - Episode 170/171 (21st June 2000) Bożena Pieczara - Episode 174/175 (28th June 2000) Trivia questions * Women, named Iwona, who played in episode 28 used 2 lifeline on this question: * Unknown player in March 2000, had this 32 000 zł question: * In this series, Piotr left empty-handed after an incorrect answer to 100 zł questionStill water - video in cda.pl: * Przemysław, used Ask the Audience lifeline on this 16 000 zł questionPL WWTBAM 2000 - Audience goes wrong : * Dariusz, has this 2000 zł questionMilionerzy - Theory of relativity: Lifelines *50:50 *Phone-a-Friend *Ask The Audience Sources Category:Polish series